


Top Of The World

by Eveth_21



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Karaoke, Love Confessions, M/M, birthday boy - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 05:39:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12426129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eveth_21/pseuds/Eveth_21
Summary: Il giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno Yuri ne aveva avuto abbastanza.





	Top Of The World

Il giorno del suo diciassettesimo compleanno Yuri ne aveva avuto abbastanza.

Aveva stretto amicizia con Otabek più di un anno prima, e col passare dei mesi il loro legame si era rafforzato sempre di più. Certo, erano quasi sempre impegnati con gli allenamenti, ma appena avevano un momento libero ne approfittavano per incontrarsi. Di solito era Otabek ad andare a San Pietroburgo perché vedeva volentieri anche Viktor e Yuuri, nonostante lui e Yuri poi cercassero sempre di ritagliarsi dei momenti solo per loro due, anche se si trattava solo di una passeggiata al parco o di un pomeriggio passato a pattinare pigramente, senza la pressione delle competizioni.

Però cenavano sempre tutti e quattro insieme, e per quanto Yuri non l’avrebbe mai ammesso, si godeva parecchio quelle serate. Almeno finché Viktor non aveva cominciato a lanciargli occhiatine ammiccanti, spostando lo sguardo da lui a Otabek e facendogli poi l’occhiolino. Yuri faceva del suo meglio per restare impassibile, mentre Yuuri, che non si perdeva una mossa di Viktor, arrossiva al posto suo e faceva un’espressione mortificata, quasi a volergli chiedere scusa per il comportamento sfacciato del partner. Yuri poteva solo ritenersi fortunato che Otabek non si fosse ancora accorto di nulla, o forse fingeva soltanto.

Per quanto l’impertinenza di Viktor lo irritasse, non poteva comunque dargli torto. Non era sicuro di quando la loro amicizia avesse cominciato a significare qualcosa di più per lui, ma se Viktor l’aveva notato doveva proprio aver oltrepassato il punto di non ritorno. Eppure non riusciva a convincersi a parlarne con Otabek.

_È un ragazzo a posto,_ si diceva. _Abbiamo sempre discusso di qualunque cosa, se non dovesse funzionare riusciremmo sicuramente a mantenere la nostra amicizia. Non è tipo da scappare via e sparire solo perché ha scoperto che il suo migliore amico è attratto da lui da mesi. Non se gli prometto che mi comporterò come se non fosse successo nulla!_

Ma non appena prendeva impulsivamente in mano il telefono, un altro genere di pensieri iniziava ad affollargli la mente. _E se invece lo fosse? Se per lui fosse troppo imbarazzante, se io rovinassi il nostro rapporto per sempre?_ Cercava di immaginarsi come si sarebbe sentito lui a situazioni invertite, ma per quanto ci provasse non riusciva a non sentire le farfalle nello stomaco al pensiero di Otabek che gli confessava di essere attratto da lui, e doveva trattenersi dal fangirlare come una ragazzina.

E in tutto questo lui, Yuri Plisetsky, Tigre dei Ghiacci della Russia, medaglia d’oro al Grand Prix a soli quindici anni, non riusciva a dire due semplici, stupide parole come _“mi piaci”_. Affermare che la cosa lo irritava sarebbe stato riduttivo.

Ecco perché Yuri, stanco di vivere nel dubbio, aveva deciso di prendere in mano la situazione e approfittare della visita di Otabek per il suo compleanno per confessargli i propri sentimenti.

***

― Terra chiama Yurio! ― La voce squillante di Viktor si intromise nei suoi pensieri, riportandolo bruscamente alla realtà.

― Che cavolo vuoi? ― sbottò Yuri, arrossendo leggermente. L’ultima cosa che voleva era che Viktor iniziasse a prenderlo in giro apertamente perché l’aveva beccato a sognare a occhi aperti.

― Oh, allora sei vivo! Io e Yuuri avevamo paura che qualcuno ti avesse ipnotizzato…

― Дураки ― mormorò Yuri, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

― Suvvia Yurio, ti sembra questo il modo di rivolgerti ai tuoi pa… ―

― PER L’ULTIMA VOLTA, NON SIETE I MIEI PAPÀ! ― sbraitò Yuri, paonazzo. ― E PER L’AMOR DEL CIELO, SMETTILA DI CHIAMARMI YURIO. NON È IL MIO CAZZO DI NOME ― continuò, perfettamente conscio del fatto che non sarebbe servito a nulla rimarcarlo una volta di più.

Viktor ridacchiò con leggerezza e riportò gli occhi sulla strada; aveva imparato da tempo a sorvolare su quelle piccole esplosioni, sapendo che erano più per mantenere la reputazione che per altro. A dimostrazione di ciò, vide con la coda dell’occhio Yuuri voltare la testa verso il finestrino per nascondere un sorriso divertito.

― In ogni caso, Yurio, ci stavamo chiedendo che piani avessi per stasera.

Yuri rimase in silenzio per qualche istante, lo sguardo fisso sul paesaggio confuso che si scorgeva dall’autostrada. ― Suppongo che Beka sarà stanco per il volo… ― cominciò esitante. ― Quindi potremmo passare il pomeriggio in casa, magari guardando un film. Però stasera mi piacerebbe andare da qualche parte.

Viktor e Yuuri annuirono. ― Se vi serve un passaggio in giro non farti problemi a chiedere ― disse Yuuri sorridendo. ― Io e Viktor siamo a vostra completa disposizione. ―

Veramente… mi piacerebbe ci foste anche voi.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo sorpreso, poi un sorriso. ― Ma certo. Ci farebbe molto piacere.

Non era necessario aggiungere altro, Yuri non era molto propenso a grandi manifestazioni di affetto.

Trascorsero alcuni minuti durante i quali i due piccioncini lasciarono Yuri solo con i suoi pensieri, scambiandosi nel frattempo sguardi, battute e risatine a mezza voce. Le ruote dell’auto divoravano velocemente i chilometri che separavano San Pietroburgo dall’aeroporto Pulkovo, dove stavano andando a prendere Otabek. Finché…

― Ho bisogno di chiedervi una cosa ― disse Yuri all’improvviso.

― Non possiamo darti noi una risposta. È a _lui_ che devi domandare ― rispose Yuuri, un sorriso complice sulle labbra.

―Eh? Di che diavolo stai parlando? ― chiese Yuri, confuso.

― Otabek ― spiegò l’altro. ― È di lui che volevi chiederci, no? Ma non avrai una risposta certa finché non ne parlerai direttamente con lui.

Yuri arrossì furiosamente. ― È tanto ovvio?

― Be’… diciamo che…―

― Assolutamente sì ― lo interruppe Viktor. ― Tanto per cominciare lo chiami sempre Beka. E lui ti chiama Yura.

― E questo che cazzo c’entra?

― Inoltre, ― continuò, ignorando le proteste di Yuri ― sei sempre incollato al telefono con un sorriso ebete stampato in faccia. Non ci vuole un genio per capire che non stai messaggiando con JJ.

― Sei molto meno sboccato quando sei con lui ― s’intromise Yuuri. ― E diventi quasi gentile persino con noi due ― aggiunse con un occhiolino, guadagnandosi un’occhiata furente di Yuri.

― Okay, va bene. Beka mi piace. Tanto. ― Arrossì di nuovo. _Dannazione, la situazione sta diventando imbarazzante. Meglio per loro che rimanga fra noi._ ― Il punto è, come faccio a sapere se lui ricambia?

― Come ho detto prima, ― disse Yuuri gentilmente ― devi parlarne con lui. Noi potremmo darti le nostre impressioni, ma la verità la saprai solo da Otabek. Se ti può consolare, non mi sembra il tipo da buttare via un’amicizia per un sentimento non ricambiato.

Yuri annuì. ― Grazie. ― Yuuri gli sorrise di rimando. ― Ehi, ho appena avuto un’idea: che ne dite di andare al karaoke stasera?

***

L’interno dell’aeroporto era affollatissimo; Yuri si guardò intorno freneticamente nel tentativo di individuare Otabek tra la folla, cercando allo stesso tempo di non perdere Viktor e Yuuri nel mare di gente che li circondava. Diede una sbirciatina al telefono per controllare le notifiche, in caso l’amico gli avesse mandato un messaggio per dirgli dove si trovava o dove incontrarsi, ma niente. Ad un certo punto sentì un colpetto sulla spalla che lo fece voltare; Viktor gli fece un cenno e indicò qualcosa alle sue spalle. Yuri si alzò in punta di piedi per vedere meglio: a un ventina di metri da lui, Otabek stava agitando la mano come un forsennato, un sorriso enorme sul suo volto. Yuri si sentì sorridere a sua volta.

― YURA!

***

― AH! ― Yuri emise un verso soddisfatto mentre abbassava il bicchiere vuoto sul tavolo con un po’ troppo entusiasmo. Non era in grado di dire quanti shottini si fosse scolato, ma sapeva che sia Yuuri sia Otabek avevano tenuto il conto, e non avrebbero esitato a fermarlo se fosse stato sul punto di esagerare. Viktor l’aveva lasciato bere perché _“è il tuo diciassettesimo compleanno, dopotutto, e ci siamo noi adulti a tenerti d’occhio”_ , nonostante lui per primo non stesse dando un grande esempio. Al momento era avvinghiato a Yuuri, che era rosso come un gambero e stava disperatamente evitando gli sguardi degli avventori del karaoke bar, ed erano a malapena riusciti ad impedirgli di togliersi la camicia, con grande disappunto del gruppetto di ragazze al tavolo vicino.

― Yuuri ― disse Viktor, con quel tono lamentoso tipico di chi ha alzato un po’ il gomito, strusciandosi sul malcapitato. ― Siamo in un karaoke bar, perché nessuno di noi sta cantando?

― Uhmmm ― Yuuri si guardò intorno in cerca di sostegno, ma Yuri fece spallucce, come a dire è un tuo problema, e Otabek si limitò a ridacchiare.

― Yuuri! Vieni a cantare con me! Facciamo un duetto, Yuuri!

_Oh no. La bocca a cuoricino. È fregato._ E infatti suo malgrado Yuuri si ritrovò in piedi, sul palco del karaoke, con Viktor che scorreva la lista delle canzoni in cerca di ispirazione. In men che non si dica stavano già intonando _Top of the world_. Yuri dubitava che potesse esistere una canzone più sdolcinata di quella. Finse di vomitare nel bicchiere vuoto, strappando una risata a Otabek. Yuri alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso. Non l’aveva mai visto ridere così apertamente, e per così poco. _E così tante volte in un giorno,_ si rese conto con un sussulto, ripensando al pomeriggio trascorso insieme. E decise improvvisamente che Otabek doveva ridere di più, perché era un suono che scaldava il cuore. E voleva esserne lui la causa. Con un sospiro soddisfatto appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Otabek e chiuse gli occhi per ascoltare la performance degli altri due, che per la verità non se la stavano cavando troppo male, salvo riaprirli quando sentì le dita dell’amico accarezzargli la guancia nello spostargli i capelli dietro l’orecchio.

― Sono cresciuti parecchio dall’ultima volta ― mormorò Otabek, in risposta al suo sguardo perplesso.

― Uh-hu. ― Yuri si sentiva le guance in fiamme, e non era del tutto certo che fosse interamente colpa dell’alcol.

― Ti stanno davvero bene ― riprese lui, afferrando delicatamente la treccia in cui Yuri era solito raccoglierli e portandosela al naso come per annusarla.

Il cuore di Yuri batteva all’impazzata. _Beka? Che cazzo?! Ho capito che io ho bevuto, ma tu che scusa hai?_

I loro volti erano talmente vicini che la testa gli girava vorticosamente, mentre si perdeva in quegli occhi così scuri, in quello sguardo così profondo…

― Yuri! Ora è il tuo turno!

Yuri sobbalzò, risvegliato come da un sogno da Viktor, che gli stava strattonando insistentemente un braccio per farlo alzare. _Dannazione a te Viktor! Sei dalla mia parte o cosa?_

― Okay, okay! Ho capito, vado. ― Si mise in piedi e raggiunse il piccolo palco, con un’ultima occhiata fugace a Otabek, che mimò _давай!_ con la bocca e gli offrì un sorriso di incoraggiamento.

Yuri gli mostrò il pollice in su e sospirò, facendosi coraggio – com’era possibile che fosse in grado di esibirsi in una performance difficilissima davanti a migliaia di spettatori, ed esitasse invece a cantare davanti a poche decine di persone, di cui metà già ubriache?

_Avanti, Yuri. È la tua occasione per fargli capire cosa provi,_ si disse scorrendo velocemente l’elenco delle canzoni. Una in particolare catturò la sua attenzione. _Oh, devo essere fuori di testa. Ma ormai, o la va o la spacca, no?_

Otabek osservò Yuri scegliere la canzone, un sorriso divertito sulle labbra e uno sguardo tenero negli occhi alla vista del suo imbarazzo. Quel ragazzo era una contraddizione vivente.

Quando il brano iniziò, il suo primo pensiero fu che doveva averlo già sentito da qualche parte. Aveva un che di familiare… forse in un film? Viktor e Yuuri dovevano essere dello stesso avviso, perché il primo s’era rizzato sulla sedia afferrando il braccio di Otabek, e sembrava sul punto di dirgli qualcosa, tutto eccitato. L’altro stava fissando Yuri sul palco, gli occhi spalancati e una buffa espressione a metà tra l’incredulo e l’esasperato.

E poi Yuri cominciò a cantare. E tutto quello che Otabek fu in grado di pensare fu _Oh!_

 

_Where have all the good men gone_

_And where are all the gods?_

_Where's the streetwise Hercules to fight the rising odds?_

_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed?_

_Late at night I toss and I turn_

_And I dream of what I need_

 

Il bar era buio, con solo qualche luce colorata ad illuminare il palco, ma Otabek avrebbe potuto giurare che Yuri fosse rosso come un peperone, anche a giudicare da come si rifiutava di incrociare il suo sguardo, preferendo piuttosto fissare un punto da qualche parte sul muro davanti a lui.

 

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night_

_He's gotta be strong_

_And he's gotta be fast_

_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_

_I need a hero I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life!_

_Larger than life_

 

Ormai Viktor e Yuuri erano scossi da accessi di risatine, e Otabek non poteva biasimarli. La storia dell’amicizia tra la fata della Russia e l’eroe del Kazakistan aveva a suo tempo fatto il giro dei social media, ma non credeva che Yuri ci avesse dato troppo peso, né tantomeno che si fosse in qualche modo identificato con quei soprannomi, o che li avrebbe usati per dirgli… cosa diavolo stava cercando di dirgli?

 

_Somewhere after midnight_

_In my wildest fantasy_

_Somewhere just beyond my reach_

_There's someone reaching back for me_

_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_

_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet_

 

― Yuuri, lo sai chi canta quella canzone in Shrek 2? ― riuscì a dire Viktor, tenendosi la pancia che gli doleva un po’ per le risate e un po’ per lo sforzo di trattenerle.

― La… la Fata Madrina! ― Yuuri non era messo meglio, la voce gli uscì con un suono strozzato e aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

_Ma guarda che stronzi! E tanti saluti al loro supporto morale. Saranno proprio dei genitori di merda._ Yuri ormai era tutto fuorché imbarazzato, mentre proseguiva imperterrito con la sua canzone, più che altro per mantenere quel poco di dignità che gli rimaneva. Stava ancora evitando con determinazione lo sguardo di Otabek, e lanciava occhiate furenti ai due che si stavano sbellicando dalle risate, abbracciati come se ne andasse della loro vita.

 

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_

_He's gotta be sure_

_And it's gotta be soon_

_And he's gotta be larger than life_

_I need a hero_

_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night…_

 

La canzone sfumò lentamente, e Yuri dovette imporsi di rimanere sul palco fino all’ultima nota, che venne seguita da un caloroso applauso da parte del pubblico. Accennò un saluto e un sorriso forzato, poi si precipitò giù e uscì dal bar, accogliendo con gratitudine il freddo vento di marzo sulle sue guance accaldate. Appoggiò la fronte e i pugni sul muro con un grugnito di frustrazione. _Fantastico,_ pensò. _Sono riuscito a rendermi ridicolo in maniera epica di fronte all’unica persona di cui mi sia mai innamorato. Suppongo che ci voglia un talento particolare anche per questo…_

Si voltò, la schiena al muro e gli occhi chiusi, tentando di raccogliere il coraggio per rientrare nel bar, la sua mente che si arrabattava febbrilmente alla ricerca di un modo per salvare la serata e la faccia.

― Yura?

― Hm. ― Non aprì neppure gli occhi, non ne aveva bisogno.

― Yura, per favore, guardami.

Obbedì di malavoglia. Non sapeva cosa aspettarsi, se un’occhiata di scherno o un’espressione disgustata. Ma avrebbe dovuto saperlo, Otabek non gli avrebbe mai rivolto nessuna delle due. Al contrario, dietro una scintilla divertita c’era quello sguardo, quello di cui si era innamorato. Profondo e deciso, carico di significato. Impossibile da reggere, nella sua vergogna. Yuri abbassò gli occhi.

― Beka… dimentica tutto, okay? Ho bevuto, e…

― No ― Lo interruppe l’altro. ― Non ho alcuna intenzione di dimenticare. E se stai cercando di dirmi che l’hai fatto solo per l’alcol, sappi che rimarrei molto deluso.

― Che cosa? ― Yuri non riusciva a capire dove volesse andare a parare.

― Non ho mai dato peso a quella storia dell’eroe e della fata, pensavo che ti desse fastidio, ma… se devo essere sincero l’ho sempre trovata adorabile. Ho sempre trovato _te_ adorabile. E quello che hai appena fatto, be’, è stata la cosa più carina che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me. Quindi ti avverto, non osare dirmi che non lo pensavi veramente.

Yuri deglutì. Significava forse che… c’era una speranza?

― Beka… io… devo dirti una cosa. ― Serrò gli occhi. Sentiva la determinazione, sfuggente come acqua che scivola tra le dita, andare e venire come un’onda sulla spiaggia, ed era incapace di coglierne l’impeto.

_Merda. Sarà il caso di sbrigarmi prima che mi venga un colpo._ ― Io… sai, è da un po’ di tempo che… forse spero che possa esserci più di un’amicizia tra noi. ― _Ecco, l’ho detto._

― Forse? ― Yuri arrischiò un’occhiata, ma Otabek non sembrava arrabbiato, schifato o deluso. Solo incoraggiante, e… speranzoso?

― Senza il forse? ― Azzardò timidamente.

― Molto meglio. ― Il volto di Otabek si rilassò in un sorriso sollevato.

― Ah, Yura. Non sapevo come uscire da questa situazione.

― Tu?! ― Yuri alzò un sopracciglio, scettico.

― Be’, sì. ― rispose, facendo spallucce. ― Non ero sicuro dei tuoi sentimenti e non volevo spaventarti.

Yuri era senza parole. ― Siamo proprio due idioti ― sbuffò. ― Tutto questo tempo a preoccuparsi dell’altro, quando eravamo sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda. Avremmo potuto parlarne secoli fa. Pensa a tutto il tempo sprecato! Oh, Viktor e Katsudon me lo rinfacceranno per l’eternità, e… ―

― Può darsi ― mormorò Otabek sovrappensiero, prendendo il mento di Yuri e sollevandolo per far incontrare i loro sguardi. ― Ma ora smettila di blaterare.

_OH._ Yuri arrossì. Si sentiva il cuore ovunque: sfarfallante nello stomaco, insistente nel petto, soffocante in gola, assordante nelle orecchie. Chiuse gli occhi, e quando sentì le labbra di Otabek sfiorare le sue sussultò, lasciandosi sfuggire un leggero gemito di sorpresa mista a piacere. Affondò le dita nei suoi capelli, tenendolo fermo, come se l’altro avesse la benché minima intenzione di sfuggire al bacio.

Rimasero allacciati per qualche minuto, godendosi ogni sospiro caldo, ogni sussurro, ogni contatto lento e morbido; tutte le sensazioni erano esasperate dal freddo, dal silenzio notturno e dal desiderio reciproco.

Alla fine si separarono, rimanendo però abbracciati, gli sguardi luminosi che cercavano di comunicare qualunque cosa le parole, i gesti o i baci potessero aver dimenticato di dire.

Yuri non aveva mai visto un’espressione tanto dolce sul volto di Otabek, un amore incondizionato che gli fece venire in mente la musica di Agape sulla quale aveva pattinato al suo debutto nella categoria senior del Grand Prix. _“È un sentimento, impossibile da esprimere a parole”_ , questo aveva detto Viktor quella volta. _Ed è tutto per me._ Ripensò al suo desiderio di far ridere Otabek, e si sentì la persona più fortunata al mondo. _Non avrei potuto chiedere un regalo di compleanno migliore._

Neanche potesse leggergli nel pensiero, Otabek gli prese delicatamente il viso tra le mani, e gli posò un bacio leggero sulla fronte.

― Buon compleanno, Yura. S’incamminarono verso il bar in silenzio, tenendosi per mano, persi in un mondo che apparteneva soltanto al loro.

**Author's Note:**

> Дураки: stupidi, idioti  
> Давай!: dai! avanti!
> 
> Questa è la versione originale in italiano; qui c'è la [traduzione in inglese](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9800399)
> 
> I commenti sono sempre i benvenuti! Fatemi sapere che ne pensate ;)
> 
> Musica:  
> [Top Of The World - The Carpenters](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FDPMmaHWj1I) (non so voi, ma io Viktor ce lo vedo tantissimo a cantarla)  
> [Holding Out For A Hero - Bonnie Tyler](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bWcASV2sey0)
> 
> Ringrazio tantissimo la mia super sostenitrice e fan numero 1, Maple :D Ti voglio un mondo di bene! ([Tea-Rex26 su tumblr)](https://tea-rex26.tumblr.com)
> 
> Se volete fare una chiacchierata, mi trovate anche su [tumblr](https://dismalsheen.tumblr.com)!


End file.
